A Gathering of Ciphers
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: 'I, Bella 'Bell' Cipher, am inviting you to a gathering at my place in two days.' In which Bell wants her cousins and brother to see her. It only gets crazier from there. (Rated T for minor suggestive themes, Weirdmageddon madness, some swearing, and yandere elements) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello good people of the internet! It is I, back with another story(despite the fact that I still have other things I need to work on). As you can guess, this my first Gravity Falls fan fic that is being posted on the internet. I've been a fan of the show for quite some time now.**

 **Ah, but let me explain some things to you guys first.**

 **This is a crossover between five AUs of Gravity Falls: the original canon that has a twist, genderbended verse, Reverse Falls, and two AUs that are the creation of me and Ketchup Sauce Cat. The last two-as well as the first one-will be explained in a sort of Q &A section I've decided to add to the end of some chapters. And yes, Bill _will_ be OOC. That's purposeful.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. It belongs to the our overlord Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Message Sent_**

* * *

 _LOCATION: FEARAMID, GRAVITY FALLS_

 _UNIVERSE: GS WEIRDMAGEDDON_

 _TIME: WHO CARES?_

"I can't decide, whether you should live or die~"

The cheerful voice belonged to a youthful woman, sitting at a desk made from human skin and bones. She was writing letters, four in total. Each one had a unique design for their respective guest. The woman smiled as she finished the last one, sliding it carefully into the envelope. "There," she said. "I do so hope everyone gets the chance to arrive. It's been such a long time since I've seen any of them."

A knock on the door alerted her of a presence. "Come in," she called. The door opened and a hooded figure slipped in. The woman smiled, teeth gleaming an unnatural white. "Now now, don't be like that. Show me your pretty face darling."

The figure let out a low growl, pale hands taking down the hood. The figure was revealed to be a young teen, brown hair gathering at her shoulders. Darker brown eyes half glared at the figure in front of her. "Bell," she hissed, "I heard that you were inviting some guests."

Bell hummed. "And how did you find out about that, my dear little Pine?" Another growl. Bell giggled. "Sorry, sorry. Forgot you hated me calling you that."

'Pine' narrowed her eyes further. "Just what are you planning on doing Bell?"

"Ah, but if I told you then that would ruin the surprise! And we both know how much you love surprises Macie."

Macie paused, before lowering her eyes and saying, "I should leave. Macon isn't-" She caught herself before saying any more.

Bell raised a brow. "Macon isn't feeling well? Then I won't stop you." She waved a hand in a dismissing motion. "I was going to ask you to run an errand for me, but Macon's health is more important I suppose. You're dismissed."

Macie turned and left without further words. Bell leaned back in her chair, looking at the four letters.

"No better time then the present."

* * *

 **Short prologue. I know**

 _ **Q &A**_

 _ **Q: Who's Macie and Macon?**_

 _ **A: Macie and Macon(pronounced Mason) are the genderbent version of Dipper and Mabel, respectively. Bell doesn't refer to Macie as Dipper simply because Macie is uncomfortable with her using it.**_

 _ **Q: Weirdmageddon is a thing?**_

 _ **A: In this universe is it. Bell actually succeeded in getting the way to spread Weirdmageddon from a female Ford.**_

 _ **Q: What's wrong with Macon?**_

 _ **A: You'll know soon enough.**_

 _ **Q: But I thought the Pines family hated Bill?**_

 _ **A: Correct. Sort of. In this verse after Bell actually presented herself as a friendly figure to the twins, gaining their trust. Macie and Macon really have no problems with Weirdmageddon, so long as Bell doesn't hurt those they care about. It's more of a mother-child relationship. Macie was like that because she felt that Bell was doing something that could potentially go back on what they agreed on.**_

 _ **Q: Pairings?**_

 _ **A: Yes. Billdip/Willdip is prominent in all four of the other universes. Doesn't mean that all of them are okay though.**_

 _ **Q: But (insert something about how the pairing is wrong/you don't like it)**_

 _ **A: Cool. The pairing doesn't really affect anything in the story besides who's in love with who. There's only one of the Ciphers that is heavily based upon the pairing. There's another one that could be as well, seeing as that one has a kid.**_

 _ **Q: (anything that I missed)**_

 _ **A: I'll look through the reviews for anything that I missed. I'm planning on uploading the second chapter after a few days, so that'll give people ample time to ask anything that they're curious about.**_

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello peeps! Back at it again with another chapter!**

 **I won't talk long, but I've come up with a uploading schedule that** ** _may_** **work. A new chapter will be posted every 2-3 days. That way it'll give me time to write more before the next chapter comes up. Meaning that, unless I get writer's block, there won't be a long time between updates.**

 **HURRAY!**

 **Also, to answer We Are Renegade Rebels' question: Unfortunately, the Pines will not be meeting the different Ciphers. Only Macie and Macon will. Sorry :(**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Two Sides of the Coin**_

* * *

 _LOCATION: MYSTERY SHACK, GRAVITY FALLS_

 _UNIVERSE: GRAVITY FALLS_

 _TIME: 5:30 PM_

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Bill looked up from where he was painting yet another egg. The floor of the living room was covered with newspaper, paint, liquid glitter, and broken eggs staining it. Neither him nor Mabel or immune from the mess either. Mabel didn't look up from where she was injecting the liquid glitter into an egg, making sure to not make the small hole any bigger. "We're going to go egg some other tourist attractions. But I figured we could make it pretty!" She held the egg in a triumphant stance.

"Thus, my Glitter Egg Bombs were born!"

Bill simply nodded, going back to his task. He coated the egg in another layer of blue paint, making the shade a bit darker before placing it down to dry. Picking up another egg he held a syringe with purple glitter liquid in it, carefully chipping a small hole in it and draining the yolk from inside. It was a long process. In fact, the two of them have been doing this for three hours or so. 'And we have yet to fill the baskets,' he thought, glancing over at the offending objects. Only one was full.

The door swung open.

"Welcome back!"

"Hey," Dipper said, stepping into the living room. "I don't know why, but Bill's got-What are you two doing?"

Mabel smiled. "We're making Glitter Egg Bombs!"

Dipper gave Mabel of look of disbelief. "I...Okay. Not even going to question it." He turned to Bill. In his hand he held a yellow envelope, a black eye printed on it. "You have a letter Bill."

Bill made a questioning sound, taking the letter despite the paint on his hands. Opening it he took the paper out, unfolding it to its original size.

The note read as followed:

 _Dear Bill Cipher,_

 _Hi! It's been such a long time since I've seen you! Heard in the rumour mill that you settled down. Congratulations! I personally would never see myself in your situation. Either way, I hope that you're being treated wonderfully. I would hate for my dear cousin to be wronged once again :(_

 _But! I have exciting news! I, Bella 'Bell' Cipher, am inviting you to a gathering at my place in two days. I'm sure you know where that is. The other three are coming as well, though I doubt you know two of them. Don't worry! I assure you they won't hurt you._

 _If you can't make it, I understand. But if you can then that's even better! Just make sure you inform your mother of this, okay? Tell her I said hi. I do miss her cooking._

 _If you wish for more details, you know how to reach me._

Bill read the letter out loud, both twins listening with interest. Once he was finished Bill looked at the two before sighing. "Bell's from another branch descended from Lucifer. I've only met her a handful of times."

"Are you going?"

"I don't exactly have a choice." Bill stood, stretching. "She'll know whether or not I decided to skip out, Pinetree. Better I go and suffer than wait and suffer even more."

"You should totally take some pictures," Mabel suggested, "so we can see what they look like! I didn't know you had more family!"

"It's not something that's brought up often. Usually the different lines stay where they are and only interact if necessary." Bill smiled softly. "But...sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Yes!"

* * *

 _LOCATION: GLEEFUL MANSION, GRAVITY FALLS_  
 _UNIVERSE: REVERSE FALLS_  
 _TIME: 10:45 AM_

Often times Will would make breakfast. It wasn't because of the contract-which, even if they forgot it existed, never truly left-now, and it was more of a thing engraved into his memory. That said, ever since Ford was arrested by the government and Stan took over as the twins main caretaker, Will had made an effort to teach them how to make food themselves. Stan still didn't have a grasp on how the world worked now. And Will had wanted to make sure they could provide for themselves should they ever decide to leave the town.

Mabel was decidedly better at baking and cooking more than Mason. But she had the tendency to add non-edible ingredients- something she would forever blame Pacifica for-to it. Mason could make simple, small things. However he had the tendency to set fire to things that shouldn't even be able to combust.

Which is why when Will woke up to the fire alarm and the scent of something burning in the air, he knew exactly what was going on.

It was easy to fix the mess that the twins had made. Despite their protest saying that could in fact clean it up themselves, Will had all but booted them out of the ruined kitchen with a half-hearted apology. When the damage was a minimized as it could get he settled on making just making some waffles with a side of eggs and bacon. Combined with years of experience and the urgency to feed more than likely cranky teens Will got the job done in record time.

Now was the matter of making sure nothing else got ruined.

Mason and Mabel ate their breakfast with little conversation, Will sitting a seat away from Dipper and eating his own food. There was silence for quite a while as a different worker came to take away the dirty dishes. It was suffocating. Finally Mabel broke the silence, saying, "Thanks for the meal."

"You don't have to say that," Will responded, light pink spreading. Even after all these years he could never get used to a compliment. "I just figured that you guys were really hungry, is all."

"I'm more than sure you were trying to fix our...mistakes."

"It was all Dipper's fault! He wanted to make you breakfast in bed and everything!"

Mason glared weakly at his sister. "Mabel-"

"It's true! So, so true! He was so adorable asking for help! You should've seen it!"

Will laughed weakly. 'It's way too early for this…'

"Excuse me."

A butler stood at the entrance of the dining room, a blue envelope resting on a silver platter. "I have mail for Mister Will." The upstanding employee moved towards where Will sat. Placing the letter down he took his leave. Will looked at the mail. It had a white eye drawn on it, similar to his triangle form. Taking a glance at the twins Will opened the letter.

It read as followed:

 _Dear Will Cipher,_

 _HI BABY BROTHER! How are you? I miss you SO much! It's been such a long time. Are those kids treating you right? I hope so. I know you didn't want me to do anything to them. Such a sweetheart for a Cipher. A true gem, that you are._

 _And I have such exciting news! I, Bella 'Bell' Cipher, am inviting you to a gathering at my place in two days. You know where that is. The other three are coming as well. Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't tease you too much._

 _If you can't make it, I completely understand. I'll just visit on my own terms. But if you can, even better! Just make sure you tell those two, okay? I would hate for you to get in trouble._

 _P.S. Dad said he wishes you would call more. That old man was always such a sap! :P_

Will read the letter in his hand before Mason took it and read it out loud. A look of interest flashed on his face. "I was unaware that you had family," he said, side eyeing Will.

Will gulped. "We-well, I never thought to bring it up. Never really seemed important until now."

"She sounds fun," Mabel added. "I say we let him go. What do you think Dipper?"

Will looked at Mason hopefully. "Can I?" He didn't need permission, not really. The worrying thoughts would calm down if he did.

Mason closed his eyes, placing the letter on the table. "...Alright. I'll allow it."

Will smiled brightly.

* * *

 **Q &A time~!**

 _ **Q: Bill has a mother?**_

 _ **A: Yes. You see, the idea of Bill having a family started as a crack idea that evolved. His mother is named Lou Cipher, often referred to as the 'Second Coming of Lucifer'. He also has a father, a sister, and a brother(who is Gompers, btw).**_

 _ **Q: But who are they?**_

 _ **A: Bill's father is Illumi N. Cipher, and he's more or less the Illuminati. His sister is Sceles, and she works for the inter-dimensional police. And yes, these names were intended to be funny in some way. It grew on us.**_

 _ **Q: What's up with the Lucifer bit?**_

 _ **A: Also came as a crack idea. Lou Cipher sounds like Lucifer, so me and Ketchup Sauce Cat decided that Lou would be a descendant from Lucifer. All of the Ciphers present are descended from Lucifer, albeit from different branches. There's more to that later in the story.**_

 _ **Q: What's up with the Reverse Pines?**_

 ** _A: In my mind the Gleeful Twins are like their regular counterparts, but excessive use of magic sort of corrupted them in way. After the loss of the amulets they slowly started getting over it, which is why they act like this now. That and I always felt like how the fandom typically portrays them didn't fit with my tastes, so I changed it up a bit._**

 ** _Q: Bell and Will are siblings? Why?_**

 ** _A: This came as a last minute thing. I thought it would be funny if someone like Will was related to someone like Bell._**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WELP. I TRIED AND I** ** _FAILED_** **.**

 **I wanted an updating schedule, and I didn't uphold the updating schedule. I suppose updates will be when I feel like it then.**

 **Oh well.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: And Now for Something Different**_

* * *

 _LOCATION: MYSTERY SHACK, GRAVITY FALLS_

 _UNIVERSE: MAFIA FALLS_

 _TIME: 9:26 PM_

The shack was mostly quiet. The TV played quietly in the living room, a lone body barely paying attention. Rather, they were quietly squirming on the couch, careful not to make any noise. Qill-for that was their name-covered his mouth and gently forced the presence inside of him away. Having a body he could leave at any time certainly had its perks. It also made having different entities entering said body easy.

"Dipper," Qill hissed out, "what do think you're doing?"

The ghostly figure of his long dead husband shrugged. "I was bored. And you looked like you enjoyed it."

"Not on the couch!"

Dipper pouted, before a teasing smirk grew on his face. "Would you rather I take it upstairs?"

Qill flushed before turning away. "Honestly. What happened to the sweet and gentle boy I once knew?"

There was no verbal answer. Instead Dipper settled down beside Qill, floating just above the cushion. The clock ticked by as another show played. Neither party spoke until the sound of the door opening resonated through the old house. "I'm back," a voice spoke. The figure that stepped into the living room looked like a female Dipper, near black eyes twinkling with hidden power. "I thought you had to leave Papa."

"Not for a little while longer," Dipper responded. "I figured I could stay for just a few more hours." His gaze traveled down to what was clenched in the girl's hand. "What is that Caesar?"

"It's a letter for Mama."

Qill perked up at his title. "Me?"

Caesar nodded, heading over to the couch and sitting down. She handed over her item to her mother who examined it. It was dark yellow envelope with a grey eye drawn on it. Qill opened it with careful movements, revealing the package to be a letter.

Said letter read the following:

 _Dear Qill Cipher,_

 _What's up buddy? Heard you got a daughter. That must be really exciting, huh? Parenthood must be really hard. Not that I know anything about that!_

 _But to my original point of this letter. I, Bella 'Bell' Cipher, am inviting you to a gathering at my place in two days. I'm more than positive you know where it is. The other three are coming as well. And NO, you can't do anything to those two. I don't care how much they cause you grief. They've changed._

 _If you can't make it, I understand. If you can, then more power to you! Be sure to tell your kid where you're going. Don't want her freaking out over nothing._

 _If you wanna know more, you know where to get it._

Qill read the letter in his head, the other two reading it over his shoulder. It was Caesar who spoke up first. "I didn't know you had family."

Qill sighed. "I admit, it is partially my fault for not telling you. The Ciphers have different branches coming from our common ancestor. Bell is my cousin. We aren't exactly on the greatest of terms, but I get along with her better than anyone else in the family."

"Are you going then?"

"Yes Dipper, I will. I've been meaning to get out of the house for a bit anyway."

Dipper nodded before turning to Caesar. "Since your mom is leaving for a bit, you think you can handle the house by yourself? I could always get Mabel to stay with you if you want."

"I'm a big girl now Papa. Don't worry."

* * *

 _LOCATION: MYSTERY SHACK-BASEMENT, GRAVITY FALLS_

 _UNIVERSE: YANDERE FALLS_

 _TIME: 2:46 AM_

The stench of death clogged up Bill's senses. Even if he wanted to move he couldn't. Instead he stayed where he was, swinging his legs from his place on the unsteady barrel. Dipper was moving rotting corpses into the holes that he had dug up, occasionally putting those who barely clung to live as well. The wall opposite of Bill had three people chained up and he avoided their pleading gazes.

Last time he did he got tempted. Temptation led to punishment. Punishment led to another spiral down in the mental disturbance.

He looked up again when Dipper began covering the bodies. One of the prisoner was screaming angrily and trying to get out of his restraints, the two others crying harshly. Dipper ignored them stoutly, even though Bill could feel the ever growing annoyance. "Dipper," he called. Dipper looked up at his name.

"Yes?"

"Can't we just, you know, leave this alone? I'm tired and-"

"I'm not done."

"But-"

"I'm not. Done. Okay?"

Bill went mute, nodding silently. Dipper sent him a smile, the one that made his stomach churn in all the wrong ways, and went back to his task. Minutes passed before the dinging of the elevator sounded throughout the room. Bill looked over at the entrance. Mabel entered, holding an envelope in hand with a smile.

"Bill's got mail!"

She skipped over to the frozen Bill who looked it over. The envelope was a pure white color, red eye printed on it having a dripping effect. Bill took the later with slow movements, opening the letter with almost mechanical movements.

The letter stated as followed:

 _Dear Bill Cipher,_

 _I'm going to call you Cipher, okay? It's much easier that way. You're still my cousin, yes, but you're not my cousin, if that makes any sense at all. Hope you're doing just fine._

 _Either way, to the point. I, Bella 'Bell' Cipher, am inviting you to a gathering in two days at my place. I'm sure you know where that is. The other three are coming, though you probably only know one of them. That's okay! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you._

 _If you can't make it, I understand. But if you can that's even better! Make sure that guy knows about this, okay? I don't exactly...approve of what he does, but he's clearly important to you. I just hope you feel this is the best thing for you._

 _If you need anything else, you know how to reach me._

Bill read the letter out loud, knowing Dipper would more than likely want to hear it. Mabel leaned against Bill. "Who's Bell? Is she nice? How do you know her?" The questions were asked in rapid succession, causing Bill to take a moment.

"Bell is my cousin. She's from a different branch of the Cipher family. She's...okay, I guess. I've only met her a handful of times though."

Mabel nodded in satisfaction. They both turned to Dipper, who, once again, paused in his activities to listen to the letter. The only sounds were of the prisoners. Finally he dropped his shovel and ruffled his hair. "If she's from the Cipher family, than yeah, you can go." He crossed his arms. "But as soon as it's over you're coming back, right? You won't try to run away again?"

Bill shook his head.

'And risk getting an even more fucked up brand? Hell no.'

* * *

 **Q &A**

 _ **Q: What is Mafia Falls?**_

 _ **A: Mafia Falls is one of the AUs me and Ketchup Sauce Cat made last year. The basic premise is that Gravity Falls is a hot spot for criminal activity, specifically mafia related things. The Pines family have their own and Mr. and Mrs. Pines sent Dipper and Mabel to be groomed so they could join as well. It's basically Gravity Falls if there was more illegal happenings going on.**_

 _ **Q: So who's Qill?**_

 _ **A: Qill Cipher is Mafia Falls version of Bill. He has his own mafia as well as being part of the Pines one as well. Often goes by the moniker of QC.**_

 _ **Q: Who's Caesar?**_

 _ **A: Caesar Pines-Cipher is the child of Qill and Mafia!Dipper. She has the ability to cause vivid nightmares in a person just by touching them, which required her to wear gloves constantly as a child. Pretty chill and friendly with an insatiable curiosity.**_

 _ **Q: Why is Dipper dead?**_

 _ **A: In the canon of the AU Dipper died by a gun shot wound while on a mission with Qill and Caesar.**_

 _ **Q: What about the other characters?**_

 _ **A: They're all dead. This takes place long after they all passed.**_

 _ **Q: So what's up with Yandere Falls?**_

 _ **A: HOO BOY. This is a doozy. Yandere Falls started as a simple little story I made about Dipper being a yandere. But then we got carried away and I somehow expanded the universe to include an adopted child named Aiden(who, by the way, is not present in this fic since it happens later in the timeline) and various other topics. The basics of this AU is that Dipper first starts out normal in some regards. Then events happen and soon he's more or less killing all those who try and seek Bill out with the help of Mabel and keeping Bill on a tight leash. It's a long story.**_

 _ **Q: The shack has a basement?**_

 _ **A: I say 'basement', but it's actually the room with the portal. I believe the underground lab place thing has three layers, but correct me if I'm wrong.**_

 _ **Q: What brand is Bill talking about?**_

 _ **A: Another thing in the Yandere Falls verse is branding. It's basically Dipper carving and burning seals and the like into Bill's back that restrict any sort of magic from happening. This can range from flying, to teleporting, to just basic fast regeneration. The more Dipper is irked before the brand is placed dictates how restricting the brand can be. For the purposes of this story Dipper takes away the brand so Bill can go to the meet up.**_

 _ **(There's also a tracker but we don't talk about that right now)**_

 _ **Q: There's two Bills?**_

 _ **A: Also a doozy. We decided that GF Bill and YF Bill started out from the same timeline, but because of YanDip's actions the timeline split, causing two seperate worlds to form. They're the same Bill, just in different circumstances. This is why Bell insist on calling YF Bill 'Cipher' and the fact that he's her cousin 'but not'.**_

 _ **Q: [Insert question from the reviews]**_

 _ **A: I'll answer any and all questions from reviews in the next chapter.**_

 **Until next time!**


End file.
